


What Have You Done to Us?

by Kami1605



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First time writing in almost a year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami1605/pseuds/Kami1605
Summary: ~“Sweetheart what have you done to us? I turn my back and you turn to dust.”~That dreadful night would forever be carved into the hearts and souls of the people who had to live through the tormented hell that was Zurich. The violent flames that consumed all that it touched like a hungry monster who was never sated. It had been truly a night out of Dante’s Inferno or at least it felt that way to the people who lived through it.





	What Have You Done to Us?

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> I have not wrote anything in months. Sorry if theres typo’s I have nerve damage so typing is sometimes hard. The lyrics are off a song called “sweetheart what have you done to us by Keaton Henson.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCNtWKdi5Ds  
> **

_~“Sweetheart what have you done to us? I turn my back and you turn to dust.”~_

That dreadful night would forever be carved into the hearts and souls of the people who had to live through the tormented hell that was Zurich. The violent flames that consumed all that it touched like a hungry monster who was never sated. It had been truly a night out of Dante’s Inferno or at least it felt that way to the people who lived through it. 

It had been 10 years since that hellish night but it never was too far away from the old soldier’s mind. The moonlight shown bright over the ruins of his former home bringing out the ghost that now resided there. His heavy boots slowly trudged through the layers of snow and ice. The visor he wore was bright and alert for whatever ghost that should come to reclaim his soul. It seemed like child’s play to find what he was looking for. It was simple enough he located the headstone of his former lover and friend: Gabriel Reyes. 

The old soldier stood over the simplistic tombstone of a man who was anything but simple. The bright red light of his visor illuminated the words that forever etched in that god awful stone. They say time heals all wounds but he can tell you for a fact that’s a lie. Time heals no wounds if anything it made them more hellish to bare. Jack had found that no matter how much blood he took in the name of righting a wrong it would never take the pain of that night. It could never be an act that he could atone for. One cannot simply make the pain of a lost love go away. 

A silent thud filled the cold night as the soldier collapsed to his knees. His shaky pale hands reached out to slowly trace over the letters of Gabriel. He knew that his lover was not there but over the years visiting the empty grave has become something of a tradition.“Hey Gabe.” He whispered to the cold stone even though he knew there was no response to come. The Gabe he was speaking to was dead but it didn’t stop his own mind from playing Gabe’s sweet voice in his ears. _“Hello mi sol”_ God knows he would give his own life to hear those sweet words again. The tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as the ghosts of his battered mind started to come to light. 

_Gabe could be heard grumbling their bedroom as he seemed to be looking for something. Jack could hear the opening and closing of the drawers which meant that Gabe had not yet to find what he was looking for. Then after a few minutes he heard the tale tale sigh of defeat._

_“Mi Sol…” That tone told Jack that Gabe knew exactly what happened to the item._

_Jack was curled up on the couch with a worn and familiar black hoodie. His long legs were brought to his chest and his arms rested comfortably around them. His head rested against his own bicep as he watched the tv with curiosity. He didn’t bother to turn his head when he knew Gabe had entered the room._

_“Carino, why did you steal my hoodie again. I was looking for that.” Gabriel asked as he took the spot next to him on the couch. His brown curious eyes seemed to shine with pure love as they took in the sight of his lover curled up in his hoodie._

_“Because it smells like you” It was a simple enough excuse that seemed to make the Latino man smile. It was a smile that always made Jack’s heart jump 50 feet up in the air and do back flips. But he would never tell Gabe the extent it affected him. That was information that didn’t need to be shared. He shifted his body to rest against the side of Gabriel as strong arms wrapped around his waist. It was a picture of pure content._

The memory was one of the few that Jack could get lost in. It was one of the rare times on the base that he was truly happy. Most of the time he felt like he was trapped in a prison of his own making. It was in the end entirely his fault. All he had to do was listen to his lover and truly talk. But sometimes talking was the hardest thing in life to do. It seemed like a simple solution but often felt like it was the end of the world. 

The soldier was too caught up in his own thoughts that he did not hear heavy footsteps approach him from behind. It wasn’t until a low and threatening voice broke him from his train of thought. “Chasing Ghosts again _mi sol_ ” The last part was spoke with true venom instead of the love that they once held. Jack could feel the barrel of a familiar shotgun pressed against his temple. 

The soldier didn’t even bother to turn his gaze to the specter. His pale hands rested on the G in Gabe’s name. “Chasing Ghosts are all I have left to do in this life.” His voice was low and steady which caused Reaper’s head to tilt to the side. He knew that reaper gave two shits about his motivations or wants. The man that held a gun to his head was nothing more than a shell of the man he loved that was made by the very flames of hell themselves. 

How can a man like that know anything about the wounds he carried deep in his heart? There was a time and point in his life that Gabe knew about every burden that he carried deep inside his heart. But that was a long time ago. A past that he couldn’t seem to leave behind. How can this man know the pain that his shattered heart held.

“Why chase after the very thing you yourself broke? What is the point in trying to fix something so broken?” Reaper’s voice seemed to darken with each question. Jack knew there was no fixing the very mistake he made. He caused them to become like this but god damn if he just didn’t want the pain to less. The suffocating pain that seemed to remind him daily that he was a major fuck up. 

“Because if there is a way I can fix it than I am going to try. I have to try.” He barked up at the man who seemed to press the gun deeper into his abused temple. It seemed like an answer that the Reaper wasn’t expecting. A low deep growl permeated the air but Jack made no sign of fighting back or even moving from his spot in front of grave stone. That fact alone seemed to agitate the specter even more. 

“Always the _Gold Boy_. You can’t fix things that are so broken!” The growl seemed to intensify in tone as the gun started to shake at his head. He knew deep down in his soul those words held some truth. How could he fix the very man who he himself broke? But before the solider could even replay the specter growled as he slammed the butt of the gun against his temple. The world quickly faded to black as the soldier’s body fell against the cold tombstone with a quiet thud. There was a time and a place for fixing the broken. Now was not the time nor was it the place.

_~And oh please just come here, don’t fight with me_

 _I think you may have broken me~_

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. It felt good to write being out of practice for a while.


End file.
